Blind Boy
by DarkShade5221
Summary: (Prequel to Blind) Danny Fenton lives the life being blind and having 2 supportive friends and an overprotective, caring sister. But what happens when ghost starts to show up? Will some ghost attack them, or help them? And will Jazz finally believe that Danny's ghostly friends isn't imaginary? Summary Sucks


**Chapter 1: Imaginary Friend?**

* * *

"Danny? Danny, time to wake up!"

A small boy with raven black hair grunted and tightly closed his eyes.

A sigh can be heard, "Danny, I'm coming in!" A girl with orange hair and aqua eyes opened the door knob and entered the sleeping boy's room. The eight year old rolled her eyes and approached the sleeping six year old.

She gently shook his shoulder, "Come on, Danny. You'll be late for school."

Danny grunted, "Five more minutes, mom..."

The girl giggled, "I'm not mom! I'm Jazz! Come on, mom's serving your favorite cereal; Cheerios!" Instantly, Danny's eyes shot open. He slowly sat up and rubbed his white-ish blue eyes. He yawned and stretched his small arms.

"Okay... I'm up..." Jazz gently held his arm and led him downstairs. Making sure that they won't trip. When they reached the stairs, Jazz carried him down instead. Danny pouted.

"I'm not a baby..."

"Do ya wanna have an accident?"

"..."

Jazz smirked, "That's what I thought..."

* * *

Jazz knocked on the door of Danny's kindergarten classroom. The door opened to reveal a bald man.

Jazz smiled, "Hi, Mr. Lancer!"

Mr. Lancer returned the smile, "Good day, Mr. and Ms. Fenton. I'm so glad Daniel could make it today." Jazz nodded and led her blind brother inside. She let him sit down on one of the table. Also sitting on a table was a girl and a boy.

The girl with black hair and purple eyes grinned, "Hi Danny, Jazz!"

The boy also did the same, "Glad you could make it!"

Jazz smiled and let Danny sit down on the middle of the two. She then wished him to be careful and exited the room. Danny only stared at nothing. But he grinned in response.

"Thanks! So... What're we doing today?"

Tucker smiled a little, "Drawing."

Danny pouted, "Can't draw..."

"Oh, come now, Danny!" Mr. Lancer approached them, "It's alright if your drawing isn't the way you like it. Just use your imagination."

A blonde haired kid and another kid sitting next to him snickered.

"He can't even know where to go!" exclaimed the blonde.

Mr. Lancer frowned, "Dash. Remember, Daniel is blind. So no bullying." He then smiled and gently put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Don't listen to them, Danny. You can do it even if your blind. I'm sure I can make out the shapes."

Danny smiled a little, "Thanks, Mr. Lancer."

* * *

Sam held Danny's hand as Tucker held his other arm. The three kids carefully walked out towards the playground.

Mr. Lancer let them out to play before they continued their drawing. While the other kids played, the trio sat down under a tree.

"What do you guys wanna do?" asked Sam.

"Wanna play I-Spy?" Sam looked at Tucker dryly. The African-American smiled sheepishly, "Right... Danny can't play. Sorry."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Danny, "How about you? What do you wanna do, Danny?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Ummm..."

* * *

Unknown to them, a green wolf with pointy ears, teeth, fluffy tail, and gray eyes watched them from behind a bush not far away.

He tilted his head and muttered, "That boy... those eyes... is he blind?"

He shifted a little from his spot and froze when he saw the boy looking around.

"Danny? What's wrong?" asked the girl next to him.

The boy with blank eyes shook his head, "I thought I heard something..."

The other boy shrugged, "Maybe it's just a squirrel or something like that..."

The wolf chuckled, "I'm no squirrel..."

Then, two boys approached them. One being a blonde and the other with black hair.

The blonde scoffed, "What'cha doing here? Hanging around with a _blind freak!?" _

His companion snickered, "Good one, Dash!" The two bullies laughed while the girl and the boy glared at them. All the while the blind boy hung his head low. The girl stood up.

"Go away and leave us alone!"

Dash snickered, "Looky here, Kwan! His _girlfriend _is trying to stand up for him!"

Sam growled, "We're only friends!"

Dash rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the way. Tucker tried to stop him but Kwan grabbed him by the arm. Dash stood in front of Danny.

"So... Little blind boy all alone and now?" He was about to pick him up when the hidden wolf growled. Dash immediately stopped and looked around.

"Who's there?"

The wolf narrowed his eyes and jumped out of his hiding place. He growled at Dash and bared his sharp teeth, "I suggest you leave the boy alone."

The two bullies screamed like a girl and ran off. Sam and Tucker hugged Danny as if protecting him.

"What's happening?" asked Danny.

"A-a w-wolf thingy is g-gonna e-eat us!" stuttered Tucker.

The wolf sighed and sat down, "It's alright, children. I mean no harm... I am Resukaru. But you may call me Resu. I'm terribly sorry if I have frightened you. I couldn't let those other two children hurt your blind friend."

Danny tilted his head, "What are you?"

"I am a wolf ghost. But as I said before; I mean no harm."

Tucker giggled a little, "You speak big words..."

Resu chuckled as Danny and Sam giggled.

"I'm Danny, by the way. These are my best friends; Sam and Tucker."

Resu nodded, "Danny. Short for Daniel and Sam short for Samantha. Correct?"

Danny nodded as Sam pouted, "Please don't call me that. I like Sam better."

Resu chuckled and nodded his head, "Well, I best be going now. If you need help, don't be shy to call my name."

"By Resu!" the trio said in unison. Resu smiled and ran off and turned invisible.

Tucker and Sam saw that and they both said, "Wow..."

"What?" asked Danny.

"Dude, Resu just turned invisible!" Before Danny could reply, a shadow loomed over them.

"May I ask, who is Resu?" asked Mr. Lancer.

Sam and Tucker helped Danny stand up. Sam grinned, "A ghost we just met who helped us!"

"Yeah! Dash was about to hurt Danny when Resu scared him away!" added Tucker.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow and muttered, "I better talk to Dash and Kwan about their behavior..." He smiled brightly, "So you three made an imaginary friend?"

Danny pouted, "I don't think we made him... He just appeared out of nowhere and helped us!"

Mr. Lancer shook his head and smiled, "Well, playtime's over. Time to get back in." The three groaned but they did so.

* * *

Jazz led Danny to the awaiting silver and green R.V. Sitting on the driver's seat was none other than Jack Fenton.

When they went back inside, Jack looked at them with a grin, "How's school, kids?"

Jazz grinned, "I got an A+ and we had fun!"

Jack laughed, "Great job, Jazzy-pants! What about you, Danny?"

Danny could only stare at nothing. But replied anyways, "Me, Sam, and Tucker met a wolf named Resu!"

Jazz giggled, "Nice name for an imaginary friend, Danny."

"He's not imaginary!" Danny whined.

Jack chuckled, "Well, this 'Resu' better not hurt my little man!" He reached out to ruffle Danny's hair. Jazz giggled when Danny pouted.

"Well, buckle up, kids!"

Jazz helped Danny with his seat belt after she buckled up her's.

_SCREECH! ZOOM! _

Danny and Jazz hugged each other when Jack started his driving. They passed numerous cars and almost his a building. Jack didn't mind as he grinned and drove the R.V.

Jazz and Danny closed their eyes, "Jazz?"

"Y-yeah?"

"When we don't make it, I just wanna say... I drop your toothbrush last week..."

"Wait, What-?"

Jazz was cut off when the car suddenly stopped. The force was so strong that Jazz and Danny bumped their heads on the other chair in front of them.

Maddie, their mother, rushed over them, "Are you kids alright?" They could only nod in response. She picked up Danny and held Jazz's hand.

She looked at Jack, "Honey, I'm driving them home next time. Alright, dear?"

Jack pouted, "Awww! Alright..."

Maddie looked at Danny, "How was kindergarten, sweetie?"

Danny grinned, "It was super! I made a picture!" Maddie smiled and reached for Danny's small bag inside the R.V. She opened it and got out a paper with a crayon drawing on it. It was a green dog with pointy ears. It was scribbly and messy. But Maddie could still see the shape.

"What a wonderful picture of a dog, honey!"

Jazz reached for the picture, "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Maddie gave the picture to her daughter while she still carried Danny.

Jazz tilted it a little, "Nice job, Danny! Green dogs look cool!"

Danny pouted and muttered, "It's a picture of Resu..."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Who's Resu?"

"It's his imaginary friend!" answered Jazz.

Jack put a hand on Jazz's shoulder. He wiped a tear using his other hand, "My boy... Already making imaginary things... They grow up so fast!"

* * *

Resu watched the scene from above a building. He chuckled when the other three laughed as the father cried hysterically.

He smiled warmly, "We shall meet again, Danny-chan..."

* * *

**Me: How did me and my brother did? (Cez is only my Muse/Male Version/Imaginary Twin Brother)**

**Cez: *grins* I like it, Ceza! ^^**

**Me: *giggles* Of course you do! *gives one-armed hug* Oh, and Resu is Japanese.**

**Cez: That's why he addresses Danny as 'chan'!**

**Me: Oh, and Updates might be delayed! Be patient! We, I mean, I'm busy with school!**

**Both: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
